


Your Highness

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [53]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kastledevil, Multi, OT3, Romance, no smut today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: Karen had been hit by a car. Matt and Frank might have exaggerated on their caring for her





	

Karen had been hit by a car.

At first, it was a nuisance. She sprained her ankle, her left side hurt like a bitch, her chin was scratched from when she hit the pavement, her elbow was sensitive and bruised and sore, Ellison forced her to take time from work, she had to lie in bed the whole day.

It had hurt like hell, but she was fine, it was nothing big. Her boys, though, her boys went all out.

From day two, she was transferred to Matt’s apartment, because it was bigger, and the roof access made it so much easier for him and Frank to come and go at all hours, without having to worry about the neighbors.

Reluctantly, at first, Karen accepted her forced vacation. But Matt came back with food every day, Frank was going out less, they both spent more time with her. Not that she wasn’t before, but now she was treated with such reverence, she started feeling like an honest to God princess.

A week later and it was much easier to relax. She didn’t mind, really, being carried from bed to the couch or the dinner table by strong arms every time she felt like moving. She didn’t mind being catered to by Daredevil and the Punisher, one word enough to make them stay instead of going out at night. She didn’t mind being kissed and caressed with adoration way, way more often, and she certainly didn’t mind sleeping between them every night, her injured leg propped on a pillow, their combined heat almost enough to fight the cold winter air outside.

Karen didn’t mind at all.

“You really not gonna tell me who did this to you, huh?” Frank asked one evening, while they sat on the couch, her back supported on his chest, his fingers running a few strands of her hair between them lazily.

“I keep telling you, nobody did this to me. It was my fault”, she insisted, her leg stretched in front of her, an ice packon top of her ankle. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Still”, he said, his right hand picking hers up, stroking her palm delicately. “I’d like to know.”

“The guy took me to the hospital, Frank. He wasn’t trying to hurt me.”

He just grunted behind her while Matt arrived with her tea, rubbing Max’s back to make the dog get up and off the couch so he could sit.

“You know Jessica can find his name in two seconds, right?” he asked, moving the ice pack from her foot - which he supported on top of his legs - to her hip, the part that was still colored a sickly purple and sore.

“She won’t, I asked her not to.”

  
“I’m not gonna kill him, if that’s what you’re worried about”, Frank offered, as if that thought was absurd.

“I know. But I don’t want you scaring him to death, either. He was a nice guy, was more scared than I was. Apologised a million times, offered to buy me coffee.”

“That wasn’t him being nice”, Matt said, fingers still on the ice pack on her hip, other hand on her foot. “That was him making a move.”

“Oh, stop it.”

“He’s not wrong.” Frank mused behind her. “He asked for your number?”

“To ‘check on you’?”

“Because he was oh so worried?”

“No, he didn’t!” He had. But Foggy had gotten there before she could assure the guy - Greg - that there was no need, she was fine. “What’s for dinner? I’m hungry”, she said, inhaling the steam of her sweet vanilla tea.

“You want me to order something?” Matt caressed her uninjured leg while she rested her head on Frank’s shoulder.

“I’m getting kinda sick of take out”, the Punisher said, moving to get up. “I’ll make us something, how’s that?”

Karen smiled at him and moved to accept his kiss once he was up and off the couch.

“Thank you”, she whispered against his lips.

He hummed, kissing her slowly, taking his time. When he straightened up, his hand on her cheek was light and soft while he talked to Matt.

“We don’t have anything to cook, though, right?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Ok, I’ll go out, see if I can get something good.”

He moved to put his shoes and coat on, plus the three guns he never left without, and Karen reached to Matt, because she was becoming a spoiled brat who couldn’t be left unattended for more than thirty seconds.

“Oh”, she said to Frank. “Bring cheesecake.”

He offered her that side smile that he only offered to her. Maybe Matt, sometimes.

“Anything else, ma’am?”

“Surprise me.”

He winked at her.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

When the door closed behind him, she pulled Matt by the hand, who maneuvered himself gently until he was lying on top of her, avoiding all her bruises and injured areas.

“I’m a little cold”, she declared, hands around his shoulders, and then on his face, feeling the pleasant scratch of his stubble on her palms.

“I’ll get you a blanket”, he said, moving to get up, but she pulled him back, keeping him there by curling her uninjured leg around his hips.

“No, you be my blanket.”

Smiling, he moved them until he was lying on the couch, too, both of them on their sides, facing each other, legs and arms intertwined.

God, did he have to look so good?

Karen let her eyes wander around his face, down to his neck, fingers tracing his collarbone, feeling the hard muscles there.

“See something you like, Miss Page?” he asked, his own hand resting on her hip.

“I do”, she lowered her hand, finding the hem of his shirt and sneaking it under the fabric, feeling the hard muscles of his abs under her palm. “But stop reading me.”

“I won’t”, he said, moving just like so, enjoying her hand on him, tightening his own on her hip, bringing it closer to his. He smelled of her fabric softener and she smiled, remembering how she kept finding his and Frank’s laundry among hers and how her nosy neighbor thought all the articles of men’s clothes belonged to her “boyfriend”. Singular. “Reading you is my favorite thing.”

She smiled, moving her chin up so his teeth could find the skin on that spot on her neck that he knew exactly how to kiss. Frank wasn’t so good on that spot. He was good in others, but that one, Matt was sole champion of.

“Some would call that cheating”, she said, feeling the muscles of his torso move as he breathed.

“I call it an advantage”, he replied, pulling her to him by the small of her back, careful with her bruises. “That’s how I know you like this”, he poked his tongue on that sweet spot, making her close her eyes and enjoy the slight shiver that ran through her. “But I know you like this better”. He pulled on her hair a bit and, oh, yes, she did like that. A lot.

  
With her hand on his bicep, now, she rolled her hips against his a bit, letting out a sigh when he rolled his back, his mouth open on her, teeth and tongue hard at work.

“Everyone should have a boyfriend with super powers, I swear.”

He chuckled, ducking his hand under her shirt, rising it until his fingers were ghosting around the skin under her breasts. She always responded very well to that.

When Frank came back with Max, they were making out on the couch, Matt’s shirt on the floor.

“Frank’s here”, he said against her lips when he started down the hall. “He’s gonna be mad”, he said, and she could feel the little smile he had on.

She kept kissing him, he kept squeezing the flesh of her thigh, fingers going under the hem of her shorts to grab at her butt.

As predicted, Frank clicked his tongue when he saw them.

“Can’t leave you two alone for one minute”, he mused, closing and locking the door behind him again, Max trailing to the couch to inspect what exactly Matt was doing to his favorite person. “C’mon, Red, get off of her”, he said, walking past the couch to put the groceries on the kitchen counter.

“Or”, Karen said, petting Max quickly before pushing him away gently. “You could come here.”

“I can’t, can I? Need to make you dinner”.

Still, he took his coat off and bent from behind the couch to catch her mouth in his while Matt was, again, hard at work on that little spot on her neck.

While he kissed her, slow and open and sensually, his hand found Matt’s back, rising from between his shoulders to the back of his neck, where he caressed once before closing his fist, pulling on his hair, yanking him away from Karen’s neck, taking his own lips from hers, coming to whisper against his face.

“You’re supposed to be taking care of her, Red”

The smile Matt flashed him was lazy and a bit cocky.

“I am.”

Frank looked at him for a few seconds and Karen saw his hand rearrange around a chunk of Matt’s hair. He leaned in and touched the tip of his nose to his. After grazing their lips together for a fleeting moment, he turned his face to hers.

“Are you being good?” he asked her.

“The best”, she replied.

”Are _you_ being good?” he asked Matt, turning his face back to his. Matt, again, smiled, nodded and leaned in, pressing his mouth to Frank’s for a few seconds, backing away with a nip of his bottom lip.

“Yes, sir. Go make dinner so we can all cuddle later”, he said, his smiling growing when Frank rolled his eyes before straightening back up, walking to the kitchen.

“I don’t cuddle.”

“Yes, you do”, she and Matt both replied, her hands on  his cheek, his eyes closed, focusing on the caress.

Frank started on their dinner, moving around the kitchen, chopping vegetables, frying onions, making Max cry at the scent of sizzling steak, working on the mashed potatoes Karen learned to love (any other mashed potatoes were unacceptable, now. She only liked Frank’s). Eventually, she asked Matt to let her up, and he carried and sat her on the counter, plopping a freshly washed cherry in his mouth.

“Smells good”, she praised, hugging Matt from behind, legs and arms around him while she watched Frank finish their lunch.

They ate at the table, her leg supported on top of Frank’s knees. He and Matt talked about the development of the last “case” they were working on, trying to determine if their lead that Fisk was still commanding Hell’s Kitchen from inside the prison was true or not.

When they were done, Matt offered to do the dishes, since Frank had prepared everything.

“I can help”, she said, moving to get up while Matt picked up their plates.

“Na-ah, Your Highness”, Frank said, getting up himself, motioning for her to stay, not unlike how he did with Max. “You sit down. There’s a slice of cheesecake for you.”

She smiled and waited as he went to get it. When she realized, after a minute or two of looking out the window, that it was too quiet, Karen turned around to find Frank holding Matt’s face to his, the fridge door open, kissing him slowly, but intensely.

“Hey!” she called. “I’m waiting!”

With a smile, Matt separated from Frank and walked to the sink to start on the dishes. Frank ducked his head and came back with her cheesecake, closing the door, walking to her.

“There you go, ma’am.”

“Thanks”, she said, lifting her face, asking for her own kiss, admitting to herself that she was so spoiled now, they turned her into an attention whore. “And I prefer ‘Your Highness’.”

“Copy that.”

She ate half of her cheesecake and insisted on walking to bed afterwards, limping, supporting her weight against Frank, since her leg and her hip still hurt. He said “fuck it” after five slow steps, not a fan of watching her wince and limp to the bedroom.

“There you go”, he said, lowering her to the bed.

After the dishes were done, Matt joined them on the bed, spooning her, bringing both her and Frank closer to him, and she actually thought that they were calling it a night, but after 20 minutes, he kissed the back of her head and got up, walking towards the place where he kept his suit.

“You’re going out tonight?” she asked, turning to him, feeling Frank pulling her against his chest.

“Yes, sweetheart, I have to”, he said, an apology in his voice.

“Hmm”, she said, watching as he shed his home clothes to put on the suit. “Is Trish gonna be there?”

He chuckled, angling his head towards her a bit.

“I think so. Why?”

“No, nothing. Just curious.”

He stopped, turned around and walked back to the bed, lying down on his belly, face close to hers, the tip of their noses touching.

“Are you jealous or Trish Walker?”

“No, of course not. She’s my friend.”

He waited.

“But…?”

“But I know you may have a thing for blonds.”

Both him and Frank chuckled.

“Wrong. I have a thing for _a_ blond. And I didn’t even know the color of your hair until you told me, so.”

“Still.”

Offering her a sweet peck, he dropped his voice.

“Don’t be silly, Karen. Trish is just helping us with some information.”

“Ok. I know. Go.”

He lied there for a few seconds, probably trying to determine what to do.

“Ok”, he finally said, careful. “I won’t be long, though.”

“Fine.”

With that, she turned around and hid her face inside Frank’s chest, arm curled between them, urging him to hold her tighter. Karen felt him raising his head to look at Matt, and she still didn’t know how they managed to communicate without speaking, but they did, and they were.

“Claire gonna be there, too?” she asked, as if pushing him towards a decision.

“Alright, Your Highness”, he said after a sigh. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached for his phone. “I’ll call and say I won’t be able to make it tonight.”

She smiled against Frank’s chest, hiding her lips from herself.

When he was done with his quick phone call, he returned to his original spot behind her.

“There. You happy?” he asked, and she tried hard to detect anger or irritation in his voice. She didn’t. Only mild, not really serious annoyance.

“Yes. Thank you”, she moved her hips back a little, to mold herself to him while he adjusted the pillow under her injured leg.

Frank kissed the top of her head and Matt kissed the spot behind her ear, both had his hands on her, holding and caressing and soothing.

She was such a brat. Spoiled, full of demands, could not stand not being the center of their attention.

Well. A car had hit her. She’d start working on letting the princess go in the morning.

For now, she had some aggressive cuddling to do.


End file.
